


Dadas Loading.....

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Lot Of Chaos, And a little surprise, Brat Oh Sehun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon will take care of two babies instead of one, what more could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Dadas Loading.....

**Author's Note:**

> Prrompt #79
> 
> Dear Prompter, since your prompt was pretty specific I had to change it up a bit. I hope regardless of that you will enjoy reading the fic. I hope the bratty Sehun will match your standards of expectations.

They had fought this morning. Junmyeon doesn’t remember why but he might or might not have screamed and threw a hair brush at Sehun’s head. In his defense, he hadn’t been feeling well. And it wasn’t just today either, it had been weeks. He was moody and irritated and that was far from the sweet, level-headed Oh Junmyeon.

Because Junmyeon was “everything angels and rainbows and unicorns”. Sehun’s words, not his!

Something had happened to him. He just wasn’t sure what it was, so, he took his confused and exasperated self to the only person who could tolerate him in his worst state; his best friend, Kyungsoo.

Doh Kyungsoo. 27, same age as Junmyeon. Tiny but fierce AF, beware of his rolling pin! Owner of ‘Have Your Cake & Eat it Too!’. Married to one Kim Jongin, but had refused to take his last name. They were still under negotiations after... five years of marriage, please don’t ask Junmyeon how it worked, they were a weird bunch.

Junmyeon sat in the corner of the small bakery one hand dipping a piece of freshly baked bread in a combination of aged balsamic vinegar and extra virgin olive oil. His other hand wielded a fork and broke a huge piece of red velvet cake. He stuffed his mouth with bites from his each of his hands in quick succession and chewed, his plump cheeks overworking to cope with the size of the bite(s).

He had his cake and was eating it too, and then some!

Kyungsoo looked at him in adoration and disgust. Oh Sehun had broken his best friend. He needed to have a “talk” with that six-footer. Maybe it was time to get his special culinary school rolling pin out, or a mandoline... oh, the things he could do with a mandoline...

“So...what did that giant do this time?” It was his duty as a best friend to inquire.

Junmyeon chewed faster and swallowed, he gave his best friend a thankful nod when he was passed a glass of water before he could choke to death.

“You won’t believe it, Soo. He... he... placed his wet towel... in the laundry basket after his shower!”

Now, Kyungsoo himself was married to a spoiled brat so he felt proud that at least his friend has managed to tame his husband. He was going to congratulate his best friend, after all it was a remarkable feat in itself-

“I think he is cheating on me!”

“Wait...WHAT?!” That took a turn Kyungsoo didn’t expect in his wildest dreams. He knew Sehun was an asshole but that asshole was in love with Junmyeon. Cheating? And Sehun? Nope.

“I think he is trying to please me by doing stuff I tell him to do so I won’t get suspicious of his affairs and snoop around. Have you seen his new secretary? That bitch has been eyeing my man for ages!”

Kyungsoo had enough at this point. He loved Junmyeon, with all his heart, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Jun, sweetie, I know Sehun can be a douchebag to people but cheating would be the last thing on his mind. That man is in love with you! Do you think I would have given him my blessing if I had even an ounce of suspicion that he would do something like this?”

That was Kyungsoo calling Junmyeon an idiot in a roundabout way. You don’t call your best friend dumb directly to their face, you gotta have tact.

“He is?” Junmyeon’s eyes opened wide, as if Kyungsoo had revealed the deepest secrets of hell. “He is in love with me? Still?” And then big, fat tears rolled down Junmyeon’s cheeks and Kyungsoo lost all his sass as he hugged the small man and rubbed his back.

After the tear session was over and Junmyeon was happily devoured a slice of carrot cake, Kyungsoo made a suggestion that made Junmyeon successfully choke on his dessert-cum-brunch.

Junmyeon took the advice, like the obedient baby he was, and went home with a paper bag, which was currently discarded on the bathroom floor, while a box was sitting on the counter, beside the ceramic basin. His hands shook as he followed what was instructed on the back of the box, step-by-step. When he was cleaned up and he saw the confirmation, before his knees gave out on him. When he got over the shock, he rushed out of the house.

There was only one place he wanted to be, and it was in Sehun’s arms.

*****

“You don’t want to do this, Sir. Let me go inside while I am asking nicely.”

Junmyeon was desperate and his eyes were brimming with tears, his thick eyelashes holding them at bay for the time being.

The security guard scoffed. “First of all, Mr. Oh doesn’t meet just anyone, especially someone...crazy.”

Junmyeon got a look that made him second guess his decision of wearing Sehun’s old t-shirt which was two sizes too big for him. “Second, you are an adult, right? How do you not know how to park a car?” He asked and pointed towards the car that was haphazardly parked dabsmack in front of the doors of the Oh Corporations headquarters. “I’ll call the cops on you, Sir. I suggest you stop making a scene and get out of here.”

Junmyeon pulled his hair and rocked on the balls of his feet. He needed to get to Sehun. He needed Sehun. He needed his husband. Now. He could take a giant security guard by his tiny self, right? His husband was hiring morons now, huh? Maybe it was Sehun’s threadbare t-shirt and his faded jeans that gave the impression that he was not an Oh.

“Listen, moron, my husband will rip you apart if he got to know that you stopped me. So let me the fuck go,” he threatened the guard and walked around him to get to the elevators. Before he could take a few steps, the bigger man was in front of him, his baton extended. Junmyeon slouched, making himself smaller. He was never going to let Sehun live this down. _If_ he got out of this unscathed, that is.

“What is going on here?” An authoritative voice boomed behind him. “Jun, is that you?” The petite man turned around so fast, he became dizzy but was caught by strong arms before he could faceplant on the marble floor.

“Sir Kim, do you know this person? He–” The guard spoke, but was cut off by Junmyeon’s voice.

“Jongin! Oh my God, Jongin! I need to see Sehun. This man won’t let me in!” He spoke as fast as he could manage. He knew he was sounding hysteric but he couldn’t help it. Sehun needed to know. ASAP.

“Okay, okay. You calm down first, please.” Jongin held onto his shoulders as he took deep breaths. “You go on ahead, okay? Do you want me to escort you?”

He shook his head, then nodded. Jongin pushed him towards the lift. And he was off to his destination before he could take a look at how the guard was dealt with.

His hand shook as he pressed the button for the top floor. He would not faint. He would not faint, he repeated in his head, watching the numbers increase. It was going to be fine, right?

The small man was out of the elevator, past the reception desk and was pushing open the door of Sehun’s office before the secretary could fathom what whirlwind just passed by.

Ah, there he was, his husband, sitting on his plush leather chair, the sleeves of his burnt orange shirt rolled up to his elbows, head ducked down reading some boring paperwork. It was Junmyeon’s favourite shirt of his and he had insisted Sehun should wear it, before the morning fight happened of course.

“Not now, Jong. I’m busy.” He didn’t even look up from his work and Junmyeon pouted. He shut the door behind him silently and stepped forward.

“S-Sehun?” For a second, Junmyeon wondered if he just thought of it instead of calling the name out loud but the way his husband’s head snapped up proved otherwise.

“Jun?” Sehun was up in a flash and crossing the distance between them in long strides. “What happened, baby?”

That was all it took for the him to burst into sobs, which in turn alarmed Sehun. “Jun, please, tell me what happened. You’re scaring me.”

Junmyeon clutched his husband close to him and bawled some more. What was wrong with him?

Sehun’s big hands rubbed his arms, his back, the back of his head, everywhere he could reach, trying to alleviate his distress.

Then Sehun heard Junmyeon’s voice, muffled, because his husband’s face was nestled in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Cancel that Japan trip. I don’t know or care how you do it, but cancel it right away!” Junmyeon’s right leg flailed, technically he wanted to stomp it to get his point across but this would do.

“But that is still far away, Jun. We have lots of time to think about it.” His husband’s behavior was puzzling Sehun more than the numbers ever did.

Some more leg swaying and Sehun clutched the smaller closer.

“No. No thinking.” Sehun sighed when he heard Junmyeon’s response and lowered him on the floor, making sure the man’s feet were supporting him before he cupped his husband’s face.

“Okay, baby, tell me what is happening so I can understand.”

Junmyeon lowered his eyes and mumbled something.

“I can’t hear you, Jun.”

“I’ll need you then.”

Sehun scoffed. This was silly. “You’ll have me–”

“I mean... we’ll need you then.”

The smaller looked up at his husband with a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun.

And Sehun.... Sehun didn’t get it at first, his brows furrowed and his eyes confused but then he looked at where Junmyeon’s palms were placed and his eyes widened.

Junmyeon nodded, a wide smile still etched on his face.

He saw Sehun’s face go blank and the next moment Sehun was on his knees in front of him, moving his hands away and putting his own bigger palms there instead, on Junmyeon’s tummy.

“I-Is it t-true?”

Junmyeon cooed at his stuttering husband. Oh Sehun was ruthless for the world but for him, he was as soft as a stick of room temperature butter and Sehun was going to turn into a constant puddle of goo in the near future, he was sure of it.

“Yes, Hunnie. I confirmed. Congratulations, Dada Hunnie.”

Sehun hiccupped then and hid his tears into Junmyeon’s tummy.

Junmyeon stood there, moving his fingers through Sehun’s hair.

The Ohs were ready to welcome their new family member.... Er-maybe not yet. But they’ll definitely figure it out as they go.

*****

“Wait here.”

Junmyeon found himself again in their en suite bathroom, currently, without his clothes. His husband had promised him a bubble bath but had abandoned him to do god knows what. His pout was deepening by the second, then his husband dashed in, a familiar box in his hand.

“Where was that?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun pretended to act busy in opening the box.

“In the closet.”

“Why didn’t I see it then?” Junmyeon’s hands were on his waist now.

“Because it was in the back.” Sehun’s answer was curt and that irked his husband more.

The smaller man raised his eyebrow and tapped his foot on the bathroom floor. “How long have you been holding onto that, Oh Sehun?”

Sehun looked everywhere except at his scary husband. “Ummm.... months.”

Junmyeon shook his head in exasperation. His husband was a baby. “I went and bought that one. Let’s get one from that.” He pointed at the box that was still sitting on the counter.

“But this is better. More accurate.” Sehun, 30, the owner of the Oh Corporations whined as he tried to thrust the pregnancy test in his husband’s hands.

“It’s literally the same brand, Sehun!” He held two identical tests in each of his hands and shook them.

“But it’s better because I bought it,” Sehun whined.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the proud expression that lit his husband’s face. What was he thinking marrying a man-child? But he loved this man-child so he huffed and dropped one of the unused sticks into the box. “Okay. I got this. Now, get out.”

“What? I am not going anywhere!” Sehun looked at him like he suggested painting Vivi red.

“You are not going to see me pee on a stick, Oh Sehun. Get out. Get out!” Junmyeon tried to usher him out.

Keyword: tried. Sehun didn’t budge an inch. 

“Pfft... I am not going to see you pee on a stick, silly Jun. I am going to _help_ you pee on it.”

“Are you telling me that I can’t pee on a stick by myself?” Junmyeon’s voice increased with every word and Sehun was quick to refute him. He already had enough things aimed at him today.

“Noooo, baby, pfft...I am just saying, let me help. I am your servant. Order me around please.”

Junmyeon watched as Sehun chuckled for a second then formed his face in a puppy-eyed expression, his hands clasped in front of his chest, pleading. He knew it was a lost cause.

Now here they were, two minutes later, Junmyeon aiming on the pregnancy test while his husband whistled.

“Now, pee!” Sehun jumped on the balls of his feet and Junmyeon glared at him. He was on the brink of snapping.

“Wait a fucking minute. It’s not coming,” He gritted through his teeth. “STOP PUTTING PRESSURE ON ME!”

His husband was quick to pacify his irritated self. “Sorry, sorry.....Baby, please pee now.” Sehun whispered. Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

A few glorious minutes later, it happened. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He was finally peeing. It would be over soon, he assured himself. But his beloved husband had other plans. He should have seen this coming. It’s never easy with Sehun.

“Wait! Hold it in!”

He was startled by the sudden exclamation. “WHAT?!”

“I said hold it. I’m getting more sticks.” Sehun gave him another one. “Quick, pee on this one too.” He wanted to argue but he decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. So, he took the offered test.

“And this one.”

“OH SEHUN!” His shrill voice didn’t faze his husband who just placed a kiss on his forehead.

“This one too.”

Five minutes later, Junmyeon was cleaned up and he made his way towards his crazy husband who was leaning down and staring at the tests that were aligned perfectly parallel to each other on the countertop. He mirrored Sehun’s position and looked at him. The concentration on his face suggested that he was in a world of his own.

“You know one would have been more than enough, right?”

“No. More tests, more accuracy.” Sehun’s response was immediate, his frown deepening. “Five more minutes.”

“Why isn’t it happening. Jun?” Sehun asked, forehead wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed, his feet tapping on the bathroom floor, which in turn made him roll his eyes.

“Baby, it will. It takes time.” He touched Sehun’s back as a sign of comfort.

“It said five minutes. Five minutes are up already.”

Sehun’s forehead scrunched up some more. He wanted to rub the wrinkles out but he refrained from doing so. Now was not the time to coo at his husband. So he went for another eye roll. “Then it will happen soon.”

The couple stood beside each other, the clock’s tik-tok loud in the silent bathroom. Then it happened. Two dark pink lines appeared on the first test. Then the second. Then the third and lastly on the fourth. Sehun’s smile widened as each test revealed its results.

Junmyeon saw it all. He saw his husband’s eyes shining brighter than the stars.

“I said this before but I’ll say it again. Congratulations, Dada!” He was scooped up then and twirled around till he was dizzy.

“I love you. I love you. I Love You, Jun. You’ve made me the happiest man alive. Thank you.” Sehun dropped kisses on his husband’s eyelids. “Thank you.” Then it was his cheekbones. “Thank you.” Their lips met and they stayed like that till they needed to breathe again.

“How about that bath I was talking about?”

“Yes, please. I want a bath bomb.”

“Whatever you want Jun, whatever you want.”

Oh Junmyeon beamed. He didn’t know what or how many countries he saved in his past life but he was probably the luckiest person to be born on the planet earth. He got Oh Sehun as his husband after all. He loved his dork of a man to bits and then some.

*****

Junmyeon giggled as he felt another kiss on his stomach. It tickled. They were in bed now, he was laying on the pillows with Sehun between his legs, his chin resting on top of Junymeon’s stomach.

“Stop it,” Junmyeon complained and tugged Sehun’s hair lightly as he looked at his husband. Sehun’s eyes were bright which meant he was happy.

“I can’t!” Sehun exclaimed. “I love you so much, Jun.”

He was going to say the words back but Sehun was talking to his stomach again.

“And you. I love you already. We love you.” Another kiss. “I will make your Dada happy, okay? So you will be happy too.” More kisses. Junmyeon’s eyes watered as he heard his husband’s words. His sniffles made Sehun stop and look up.

“What’s up, baby?”

He chuckled through the tears and placed his arm on his face to hide his eyes. “You won’t love me when I will look like an ugly whale in a few months. I still demand to be carried around though.”

Sehun’s chuckle made him peek from behind his arm.

“Did you hear your dada? He is a dumbo sometimes.” He saw as Sehun sidled up and removed his arm from his face. “What do you even take me for, Jun? I have already started increasing my weights at the gym. I will carry you whenever, wherever. And you cannot look ugly to me. Ever.”

Junmyeon puckered his lips. And Sehun shook his head as he pecked Junmyeon’s lips.

When Junmyeon was almost off to dreamland he heard Sehun again. “Goodnight, little one. Dadas are so happy you’re finally here.”

*****

Junmyeon’s leg moved back and forth and back and forth as he sat in the waiting room for their turn. They were the only couple left and he was glad for it. Sehun placed his palm on his moving knee and gave him a smile. He nodded. They were going to see their baby for the first time after all.

“The Ohs.” Both of them stood up as their name was called and followed the nurse to the examination room.

“Lay down on the table. Dr. Lee will be with you in a moment.”

After the nurse left, Sehun helped Junmyeon on the examination table and clutched his hand as the door opened and a woman, whom the couple assumed was Dr.Lee, walked in.

“Hello.” She gave them a bright smile which both of them returned. “Someone’s excited for their first ultrasound.” Both of them nodded vigorously which made the lady laugh. She opened a file and hummed.

“Mr. Oh.” She looked at them. “Can I call you Junmyeon?” He nodded once. “So, Junmyeon, the reports are normal so far and I don’t see any problems considering the results we got back after the tests. Why don’t you tell me if you are experiencing any symptoms while we do the ultrasound?”

“Ummm....I feel fine except for some slight mood swings and some nausea in the morning.” He hissed as he felt the cold gel on his skin. “Also I can’t stand the smell 0f eggs now.” He pouted and the woman laughed.

“Try some ginger, it will help with the morning sickness.” She then moves the transducer probe on his stomach. The couple had their eyes focused on the screen as she says “Here it is.”

He tightens his grip around Sehun’s hand. His eyes tear up as he looks at the small blob on the screen.

“It’s so small, Sehun.” He sniffles.

Dr. Lee smiles. “That’s because it’s only five weeks old. Don’t worry this is normal.”

“Sehun, I told you it was that leap year party, didn’t I?” Junmyeon waits for a response but when he gets nothing he looks away from the screen and towards his husband who was also crying.

“Oh, baby,” He coos and rubs his thumb on the back of Sehun’s hand, his eyes back on the blob on the screen.

After Junmyeon is all cleaned up, both of them are sent away with prescriptions for prenatal vitamins, some dos and don’ts pamphlets, their next appointment date, what to expect till then and the ultrasound picture which Sehun was holding by the edges since it was printed out.

Since his husband was busy staring at the picture Junmyeon takes his hand and guides him towards their parked car.

He waits for Sehun to snap out of it but when he doesn’t he takes the car keys out of Sehun’s pocket himself. He then helps Sehun inside, buckles up the seat belt, closes the door and moves around the car to get into the driving seat.

When he is secure and ready to drive off and Sehun still hasn’t uttered a word, he decides to intervene.

“Sehun, baby, is something wrong?” Sehun was starting to freak him out with the silence.

“Jun...”

“Yes?”

“I can’t see it.”

“What?”

“I CAN’T SEE IT!” Sehun finally looks up from the picture and he wants to laugh but he holds it in when he sees his husband’s distressed state. Junmyeon gently squeezes Sehun’s wrist then picks up the small photo.

“It’s okay. Look, look.” He points to what is supposed to be their baby to his husband who gets up and close to the picture to take a look.

“That’s..... that’s it?” Junmyeon watches as Sehun’s eyebrows move above the edge of the picture and couldn’t help but sigh in adoration.

“It’s just five weeks old, Hunnie. Who knew getting drunk off our asses at that party would come in handy huh?” He scoffs as he starts to pull out of the parking space.

“Jun?”

“Mmhmmm.”

“It’s the perfect size.”

“Perfect size of what?” Junmyeon checks the rear view mirror as he puts the car into reverse.

“Bubble.” One word makes him slam the brakes and look at his husband, his eyes wide.

“Oh no no. No, Oh Sehun.” He shakes his head as his husband looks at him, puppy eyes in full action. “Nope. Not happening.”

“Please, Jun. Please. It’s so perfect.” Sehun whines but he is not backing away this time.

“No. I’ll be damned if I let you call our baby that, Sehun. That disgusting thing might be your favourite but we are not naming our baby after bubble tea!”

Junmyeon was putting his foot down. Hell would freeze over before he would let his husband name their baby after his favourite drink.

*****

Junmyeon was pacing at the end of their bed. He needed something. What? He didn’t know.

“Ughhh.” He cries out in frustration for the third time in the past fifteen minutes. He, helplessly, turns and walks towards his husband, who was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. “Sehun.” He whines. “I need something!”

“Anything, Jun.” His supportive husband nods and places his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and rubs soothing circles to calm him down. “What are you craving, Baby Bubble?”

“Hey! Don’t call our baby that,” Junmyeon snaps at Sehun and his husband just rolls his eyes.

Since the day they came back from the doctor’s, Sehun had been adamant on calling their baby that. Baby Bubble. What did it even mean? At this point Junmyeon wasn’t even opposed to it. It sounded so adorable when Sehun said it. He was pretty sure that even Sehun knew he was faking his annoyance but both of them still kept at it.

But his acceptance of the name didn’t mean he liked that disgustingly sweet drink. He would never drink it and the chewy texture of the bubble pearls just put him off and—WAIT A MINUTE.

“Sehun?” He calls out as he pinpoints his craving. “Do you think your bubble tea shop is still open?”

That grabs Sehun’s attention right away. He raises his eyebrow in interest. He looks at the wall clock. “They will be open for another half an hour.”

“Then what are you waiting for? We have to go now! Let’s go! LET’S GO!”

*****

Junmyeon wakes up as he feels Sehun getting off the bed and rushing towards the bathroom. He sits up groggily and rubs the sleep off his eyes as he steps into the bathroom.

Sehun was sick. Again.

The stomach bug should have been gone by now especially since Sehun was feeling well before going to sleep. But his husband clutching the toilet and emptying his steak dinner was proving otherwise.

Sehun’s health was worrying Junmyeon. For the last month, he had been getting sick randomly. They have been trying to find the cause for it but had been unable to do so. The medicines seemed to work but every time the nausea would be back and that left his husband in a bad mood for the day.

Sehun was becoming increasingly cranky and that was making Junmyeon crankier.

He placed a wet towel around Sehun’s neck and rubbed his back as Sehun gagged.

“We should visit the doctor again, Hunnie.”

“It’s your appointment today–”

Sehun starts but Junmyeon stops him mid sentence. “Exactly. I can go alone while you get yourself checked out. It’s not a big deal.”

“But I want to be there.” Sehun’s small voice makes him hiss. He wipes the sweat from Sehun’s forehead.

“How about we go together? We get your tests done and then we go check how our Baby Bubble is doing. How does that sound?”

He rolled his eyes as he saw Sehun’s lips turning up at the ends as he called their baby’s name.

“Perfect.”

*****

“This will sting a little.” Junmyeon inhaled sharply as the cold gel was squirted on his belly. He turns his head to look at his husband, worried that he might not be feeling well, but when he sees Sehun smiling brightly at him; he lets out a sigh of relief.

The couple did all the tests that were recommended for Sehun and everything came out normal which was puzzling to both of them since Sehun puked his guts out just this morning. They decided to get an expert’s opinion after his check-up, so here they were excited to listen to their Baby Bubble for the first time.

Dr. Lee moved the probe and after a moment or two the examination room filled with a stuttering sound. It is faint at first but it gets clear soon, louder, and Junmyeon gasps.

It’s fast, stuttering and steady at the same time and his lips automatically lift into a face splitting smile. Sehun leans down and kisses his temple.

“Hello, Baby Bubble.” Junmyeon whispers which makes Sehun and Dr. Lee chuckle.

“So here...” She moves the arrow on the screen over a peak that looks kind of blinking and he understands it right away and starts nodding. “...is the heart. The heartbeat is faint but it’s steady so no reason to worry. It says it’s 8 weeks and 4 days old and these...” The arrow moves again. “...are limb buds. This is the head. And this is the whole body and the cord.” The arrow points at the respective parts of the baby and the couple nods along.

“Baby Bubble is having a nap.” Sehun whispers and Junmyeon feels like his heart will burst with happiness.

“Yes. I am mailing the audio to you as per your request. Let’s talk in a moment.” Dr. Lee’s words were enough to put the couple on the edge. Sehun helped Junmyeon clean up and they moved to the little sitting area in the other part of the room.

“Is everything fine?” Sehun gives in and asks when he sees the lady settle in her chair.

“Oh yes, yes. It’s nothing worrisome at the moment but tell me... Junmyeon, are you not eating well?” The question catches him off guard.

“No. I am eating well. I follow the diet chart as much as I can because honestly sometimes cravings get too much.”

At his response, the lady nods solemnly.

“At the last appointment you were borderline underweight but I hoped that with the diet chart we will see a difference in four weeks. On the contrary, you seemed to have lost 2 kgs.” She pointed out the numbers on the report and Sehun sighs.

“I think that’d be because of me.” Junmyeon wanted to interrupt but Sehun shook his head. “I haven’t been feeling well for the past month. And he has been taking care of me while I am not well. I’ll make sure he eats well from now on.” Junmyeon takes his husband’s hand in his.

“It’s not that bad right? I will take better care of myself. It’s fine.” He tries to assure his husband.

“Oh well I hope you got it checked out. A month long sickness is not to be taken lightly.”

“But that’s the point Dr. Lee. We did and all his reports are as they should be. There’s nothing wrong with him.” Frustration is evident in his voice. “He just gets sick randomly. We cannot pin down the cause either. He is okay one day and another he is vomiting.”

He scoffs before continuing. “He is showing symptoms of morning sickness more than I am!” Junmyeon giggles at his own joke but chokes as he hears the doctor speak.

“That is very possible.”

“WHAT?!” The couple exclaims at the same time.

“That’s not possible, Dr. Lee. Sehun has no carrier gene. We have our basic test results. Right, Hunnie?” He looks at his husband for support and Sehun immediately complies.

The woman nods and asks Sehun about the symptoms and how long it has been, the frequency of sickness and the intensity of it.

“As I thought. What you are experiencing is called Couvade Syndrome.” When she looks at the couple’s terrified faces she quickly continues. “You might be more familiar with the term Sympathetic Pregnancy?”

Junmyeon’s ohhhh bounces around the room as he leans back in the chair. It made sense to him now. That’s why....that’s why....

“That’s why you don’t like the bubble tea anymore, Sehun!” His sudden declaration startles Sehun but Junmyeon starts giggling again. “He used to love it but he can’t even stand looking at it now. This makes perfect sense. Sehun would never stop loving bubble tea otherwise.”

He sees Sehun pouting and sulking in his chair so he stops giggling and rubs his husband’s shoulder in sympathy. Sehun was having the pregnancy worse than he was.

“But Dr. Lee, what is the reason for it?”

“There can be many reasons for it. It can be stress over financial worries or empathy where a partner feels they are not ready for the new responsibility, or it can be that the person is so attuned to his pregnant partner that his body starts showing similar symptoms. But it’s a very common phenomenon so you don’t have to worry.”

“I like the last one, Doctor.” Junmyeon smirks in the direction of his husband and quickly gives his thoughts on the information provided.

She smiles at him and starts writing on her prescription pad. “Just make sure you are eating well. Maybe go out with your friends, decorate the nursery. Really anything that will make you feel more involved will work. And you can take these for your “morning sickness”. She does the air quotes which make Sehun grunt and Junmyeon laugh. “I hope the symptoms won’t worsen but if they do make a visit, okay?”

This time, Sehun is shocked for another reason as they get out of the hospital. It seems like every hospital visit was going to be a revelation for him. They move towards their car and buckle up.

“Baby, at least now we know, right? I was getting worried sick about you.” He turns towards Sehun who is looking out the tinted window. “Hunnie, why are you so upset?”

His husband mumbles something and Junmyeon coaxes him to repeat it.

“I was supposed to take care of you, Jun, and now look at us. You are carrying baby bubble and you have to take care of me too.” Sehun’s lower lip protrudes and Junmyeon unbuckles his seat belt. Then he moves over from above the gear stick and slides into Sehun’s lap easily. His legs crossed and arms around Sehun’s face, turning it towards himself so he can kiss the pout away. Sehun’s arms instinctively envelop him.

“I am fine.” Peck. “We are fine.” Peck. “How about we take care of each other?” Peck. “How does that sound huh?” Peck.

Sehun’s hold tightens around Junmyeon. “Perfect.” Then he puckers his lips for a kiss. Junmyeon’s giggles bounce around the car as Sehun showers him with kisses.

They were going to be fine.

Junmyeon will take care of two babies instead of one, what more could go wrong, right?

*****

A few days later Junmyeon was enjoying his afternoon chocolate bubble tea, his second of the day, with cheese foam alongside a bowl of udon, one of the less weird combinations in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

“This is so good, Soo.” He hastily speaks before slurping his noodles. The bakery was for baked goods strictly but he was the exception.

Junmyeon will always be the exception for his Soo.

Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up on his nose and pets Junmyeon’s head. His best friend was adorable. And he became more so since he began glowing because of the pregnancy.

He stopped Junmyeon as the pregnant man started to wipe his runny nose on the too large sweatshirt he was wearing and wiped it for him with a tissue. Junmyeon beamed at him.

Junmyeon’s morning sickness went away as he set foot into the second trimester. His days didn’t start with vomiting anymore and he was glad for it although other symptoms that accompanied the growing pregnancy persisted but were not that difficult to deal with. To put it in simpler words, his pregnancy was carefree.

Now Sehun’s condition on the other hand was.... complicated. Even though the medicine was helping a lot, Sehun exhibited some symptoms with more intensity. Some were great days; Sehun would be his usual self, even cheerier than he’d ever been in the past. It made Junmyeon giddy. But then he had other days, where he would be clingy and would need extra attention, not that Junmyeon minds having lazy days. These days would pull the brat Sehun out and no one would be able to tolerate him. Not even Jongin.

The couple had decided to keep mum about the sympathetic pregnancy as of now because of Sehun’s work. Junmyeon was itching to tell his best friend though. He glanced at Kyungsoo, over his bowl, who was talking to a customer. He felt guilty for keeping it a secret from Soo. He told his Soo everything before so this was new for him.

He sighed as he remembered when they broke the news of pregnancy to the Kims and his best friend had started sobbing. Jongin panicked and didn’t know what he should do with arms full of a crying Soo. Sehun made fun of him for days. Junmyeon had to practically threaten Sehun to stop from annoying the baker over that.

The way his best friend was over cloud 9 about getting a baby Jun, he was sure Baby Bubble would be spoiled rotten by his uncles.

He was putting his bowl back after finishing the remaining broth when the sound of his phone ringing startled him. It was the middle of the day so there was only one person who would call to check up on him. He wipes his fingers and mouth with a tissue and hurries to take the phone out of his bag. He fully expected to see the familiar display name, with the contact photo of Sehun’s shirtless torso blinking at him, but his eyebrows scrunch up at the different display name.

“Hello?”

Jongin’s voice comes in a hushed whisper and Junmyeon tried his best to hear it over the sounds of the customers. “Jun, are you at the bakery still?”

He gulped. This was about Sehun. He knew it. “I’ll be there in 20.” But before he can hang up, Jongin speaks again.

“Ask Soo to drive you over, okay?” Junmyeon nods and prepares his heart for the worst.

After exactly 20 minutes, a party of two small men power walk into the Oh Corporation building.

Their destination? The top floor.

Their car? Haphazardly parked at the front doors just like the last time.

They pass by the same security guard who stopped Junmyeon last time, receiving a stink eye. He needed to stop coming to this posh building wearing Sehun’s oversized clothes, looking like a beggar. He graciously takes the responsibility of annoying the guard some more and sticks his tongue out as the elevator doors close. Kyungsoo looks at him with his eyebrow raised and he shrugs back in response.

They walk in the familiar corridor and Junmyeon hurries towards Jongin who was pacing in front of the double doors that led to Sehun’s office.

“Hey, what happened?” His whisper made Jongin whip his head up. And he saw it. Jongin was worried. Whatever transpired was not good if Sehun’s best friend was out here instead of being with Sehun inside.

“Thank God.” Jongin whispers back as he holds Kyungsoo’s hand in his. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him but he threw the Swedish investors out of his office in the middle of the meeting suddenly. Just two words. Get Out.”

Oh boy, this was bad. Junmyeon pulls the long sleeves up as he listens.

“He threw me out too when I went inside to talk to him. Somehow we still have that deal. Tell the asshole to thank me later, but you need to talk to him. He hasn’t been out for two hours and isn’t taking any calls or visitors.”

He nods and leaves his best friend to with his husband while he deals with his own brat.

He pushed the door silently and entered. He looked at Sehun’s office chair which was vacant. He listened closely for any sign of his husband’s presence and heard sniffles coming from behind the mahogany desk.

Not a good sign.

Just a few days ago Sehun had bawled over a carton of broken eggs and it had taken Junmyeon at least fifteen minutes to get his husband to stop crying. He assumed it was something similar this time.

He slowly walked over and slid away the chair that was hiding his husband from him.

Ah, here he was. Oh Sehun. Husband of Oh Junmyeon. 30. Hotshot CEO sitting under his own desk, cheeks tear stained, surrounded by empty jars and tissues with a laptop booted up in his lap and dunking his finger in a jar of chocolate pudding.

Junmyeon wanted to capture this moment because he was damn sure he will never see this particular Sehun again and he was too adorable to let this go to waste, so he pulled out his phone.

“Say cheese.”

The moment Sehun, startled, looked up at the familiar voice, he was blinded by multiple camera flashes in quick succession. He blinked to get the stars out of his vision only to be graced with the image of his angel.

“J-Jun?” He hiccupped. Junmyeon cooed and got onto his hands and knees.

“Scoot.” Sehun did and he crawled inside the small cubby space, settling himself comfortably beside his husband. “Nice setup you got here, baby.” He said, taking out a packet of wet tissues from his pocket. He pulled out a tissue and started to clean the taller’s face. Sehun let him.

“Whatchu doing?” Junmyeon cutely asked, his head tilted but before his husband could answer, he ducked over and saw the multiple tabs opened on the screen. Sehun tries to shut it off but he has already seen everything and stops his husband from doing so.

All the open tabs were displaying big brands. But what made his heart squeeze itself was the fact that all of them were showing some kind of newborn baby clothing line. Baby girl clothes, baby boy clothes. Teeny tiny rompers and cute tiny dresses and-

“I like this one.” He points towards a white footie printed with grey bunnies and baby yellow chicks.

“Good. Because I like it too.” Sehun muttered, then switched tabs. “And this. This. This. This. Look at the colour, Jun!” He squeals and keeps sliding the tabs, making Junmyeon’s heart fill with love for his husband.

The couple sits under the table, giggling over adorable baby clothes while employees of the Oh Corporations fall apart outside of the big double doors because someone said that the boss was in a bad mood today because someone fucked up big time and people were going to get fired.

*

Telling the Kims about Sehun’s condition was another spectacle altogether.

What Sehun expected was Kyungsoo making fun of him: “The Oh Sehun cried lolololololol” and Kyungsoo getting angry at Junmyeon: “You hid this blackmail material from me? How could you, Jun?”

What Sehun got was Kyungsoo saying “Nini, you better do what Sehun is doing or you are not getting a baby ever.”

The surprising turn of events made Sehun feel a sudden wave of affection for Kyungsoo which prompted him to say something he will definitely regret in the future. “Doh, you are hereby appointed as the Godfather of our Baby Bubble.”

Junmyeon’s best friend scoffed. “It’s cute that you thought you had a say in it, Oh.”

And the wave of affection Sehun was feeling for him got extinguished in a blink. He retaliated like a grown up man.

“iT’s cUtE ThAt yOu tHOugHt YoU hAd A sAY In iT, oH.”

And sticking out his tongue for good measure which threw Junmyeon into a fit of laughter.

*

“You. Did. What?!”

“I ordered everything.”

“WHY?”

“We need it.”

“Oh Sehun! We don’t even know what we are going to have!”

*****

Junmyeon stood in front of the full length mirror, rubbing his hand over the small baby bump that was now visible through the baggy clothes he loved to wear. He turned this way and that, admiring the change his body was going through. He never thought he would enjoy pregnancy but considering how easy it was for him, it was obvious that he did.

Well into the second trimester, something miraculous happened for the Ohs. Their pregnancy symptoms synced. They got attuned to the point where they craved the same things. This meant Sehun was over his weird cravings phase.

Junmyeon couldn’t be more thankful for it. A few days ago he had caught his, 30 year old, husband eating sand. To say that it was traumatic would be putting it politely.

Now, both of them were onto dipping stuff into mayo. Oh no no. Not just any mayonnaise. But Truffle Mayo. Be it fried food or pickles, vegetables or fruits, desserts or pastries, every edible item in the Oh household was getting dipped into it.

The craving was so bad that their pantry was, efficiently and effectively, invaded by the mayo jars and the Ohs couldn’t even imagine leaving their home without taking one with them anywhere they went.

“In here!” Junmyeon shouts as he hears Sehun calling for him. Not a moment later his husband appeared wearing a light gray dress shirt, a tie, hair side parted and coiffed to perfection, and some boxers.

He swooned as he watched Sehun untying the tie methodically. Pulling at the knot, stretching and turning his neck slightly, then taking the other end out, unravelling the hand woven strip of steel colour, rolling it and shoving it in the respective drawer. Next were the cuff links which were dropped with clink-clinks in their drawer.

“How was it?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun walked towards him. The smaller started unbuttoning the shirt.

“As it always is. I’d never understand why the board needs a meeting every month. Do you know what they do?” He slid the shirt off Sehun’s shoulders and dropped it in the laundry basket. “They gossip. The old men gossiping is so boring, Jun. Imagine watching an old movie, that’s how I felt doing that video call.” Sehun huffs and he shakes his head.

After the last fiasco at the office, Sehun decided that he would mostly work from home because he wanted to be more involved with the preparation stuff. In other words, he just wanted to stick to his husband. He visited the office, of course, but it was not daily. Jongin cursed him to hell and back for it. Sehun was unbothered.

Junmyeon ruffles Sehun’s set hair into a messy pile and turns towards the mirror again. Sehun immediately backhugs the smaller, their bodies flush against each other, back to front, both of their hands on the small baby bump.

“Let’s get you in bed. I will massage the oil in.” Sehun says and he hums with anticipation.

*****

As the 20th week of pregnancy approached, Sehun’s condition bettered, if you can call gaining 10 kgs in a month and frequent peeing that. Then, yes, Sehun was better.

They were in a small burger joint which was thankfully open in the middle of the night and served good cheeseburgers. Both of them had woken up in the dead of the night, murmured “Burgers” and had driven to this joint in their light jackets over their pajamas.

Since both of them knew they could want anything, anytime, they had made an exhaustive list of places that would cater to their need at any time of the day. Kyungsoo’s contribution in the making of that list was noteworthy since he knew about almost all the small eateries to five star restaurants of the city, plus their bestsellers and the must trys.

Few days ago, the Ohs had very ambitiously thought of baking. It’s baking day, they said. No, it wasn’t planned. One day they just woke up, bright and early and all chirpy and felt like baking. So they did. Now everything would have been fine if one of them had known how to actually bake. They had ended up turning their spick-and-span kitchen, because it was never used since they didn’t know how to cook, into shambles and had ended up going to Kyungsoo’s bakery, defeated but still chirpy.

Hence came about ‘The Book of Survival’ aka ‘The Book of Emergency Food Contacts Without Which We Would Die –Ohs’ (The name was suggested by one bespectacled baker).

So, the list was dictated by one busy baker shouting over the ruckus of his bakery into his phone and penned by two hungry people who just wanted a pizza with the toppings of sausage, mushrooms, onions and marshmallows. Together.

Junmyeon was slathering his burger with some truffle mayo when he felt weird for the first time. He ignored it thinking nothing of it. But as they drove back home, his unease increased to the point where he couldn’t sit still and kept moving.

“What is it, Jun?” Sehun looked at him for a second, worried, then focused back on driving.

“I don’t know. I feel weird.” He rubbed his stomach. “What’s wrong, Baby Bubble?”

They were almost home when his grunt made Sehun look up from where he was hanging their jackets in the closet. He rushed towards his husband who had tears in his eyes.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong? Where does it hurt? I think we should-” Sehun stopped mid rant as his hands were placed on Junmyeon’s stomach.

Sehun didn’t understand at first. But then he felt it.

A light nudge to his palm, so weak that he would have missed it if they had even been breathing loudly. Another nudge, stronger this time but still light as a feather. Sehun exhaled shakily as he dropped down on his knees and slid Junmyeon’s pajama top away revealing his bare stomach.

He kissed Junmyeon’s stomach where he felt the touch. “H-Hi, Baby Bubble.” He chuckled and placed a kiss as he felt it again. “We love you. Dadas love you so much. We are waiting so you take your time. Stay healthy. Be kind to your Dada Jun, okay?” Another movement of the baby at that makes the couple laugh out loud.

“He is going to be a smartass like Ohs, isn’t he?” Junmyeon asks, his voice playful.

“You have been an Oh for years too, baby.” Sehun cheekily replies. Junmyeon flicks his forehead lightly.

*****

Third trimester rolled in and Junmyeon’s discomfort increased. His belly protruded to a size that made Sehun’s shirts a bit tighter around his middle, not much though. He still had a couple of weeks to grow out of them he reckoned. Shortness of breath, heartburn, and difficulty sleeping were common now.

Sehun was not getting any better but his symptoms paled in comparison to his pregnant husband’s. What they shared along with their food preferences was the frequent peeing, and they would often joke about it too.

Sehun had resorted to turning his regular workout routine into a more vigorous one. Putting on weight was not sitting well with him, he said. On the other hand, the pregnant man, in guise of doing something else, would always end up in their in-built gym to ogle his godly husband’s physique. Sehun didn’t mind.

Their recent visit to the doctor went smoothly. Even if Sehun’s squeals were heard by almost all of the people in the hospital, Junmyeon still considered it a smooth visit. No matter how embarrassing his husband looked jumping around like a kid with a sugar rush.

Now Baby Bubble was 29 weeks old, 15.7 inches long and a 2.50 pounder. A healthy baby Dr. Lee had told them. But that was not what had Sehun squealing around. There was another thing that had driven his husband off the rails.

According to their kind doctor Baby Bubble could now hear.

And Sehun had made it his mission to make sure to test that piece of information to its fullest.

“Which one do you think, Baby Bubble?” Junmyeon kept reading his pregnancy manual and didn’t pay his husband much attention. At this point it was happening so frequently that he stopped noticing it. But he knew what his husband was asking for.

His husband was asking the baby to choose a colour for the nursery.

“We don’t know if you are a boy or a girl yet.” Then he hears Sehun gasp and rush over to him. “But no matter whichever you are, you will be loved by us. Right, Jun?” Sehun doesn’t stop for his husband’s response as he leans down and kisses Junmyeon’s belly.

“So we have to go with a neutral colour is what I think, okay?” He places his palm and feels the baby’s nudge and nods to himself. “Yes yes, something cheery. I got you, Bubble.”

Junmyeon shook his head as he watched Sehun pick up another heavy book of colour palettes and stop midway. “I have to go pee. Be right back.” He screams already halfway to the bathroom.

Junmyeon took a breath. Two. Thre- “Sehun! Why did you say the word pee aloud? Now I have to go too! Fruit you, Oh Sehun!” He cursed colourfully as he carefully got up from his seat.

Since Sehun had taken it upon himself to tell Baby Bubble everything, Junmyeon’s life had become much more difficult than it was before. It seems like the baby loved Sehun’s voice and responded to it with the same enthusiasm. Problem with this interaction was that his bladder was taking hits and he wasn’t very fond of it.

His two babies were going to drive him crazy. And he still had weeks before the due date.

*****

They were ready.... or so they thought.

The floors were covered with a plastic, their targets prepped, and their weapons brandished and dripping.

They were supposed to start the painting of the nursery an hour ago, which they did. But that was all. That’s all they did.

They started it, very diligently, very focused until Sehun decided it’d be fun to pretend that Junmyeon’s back was a wall and paint it too. And of course Junmyeon evened the score by brushing the roller on Sehun’s front, face and all. They had settled on a teal colour for the nursery which they would balance out with an orange rug and cream coloured curtains. Light, breezy, classy.

They had to transfer all the dozens and dozens of bags and boxes, which were the result of Sehun’s online shopping spree that day in the office, to the extra bedroom. To say that they didn’t have a sobbing session over everything that was in those packages would be a lie. And the Kims had it on tape so there was no point in denying it.

Now it was an hour later and they were still slathering each other with paint and giggling like the five year olds that they were.

When Junmyeon’s breathing began to get a little laboured, Sehun helped him into the armchair that was sitting by the big window. Then he proceeded to plant himself on the floor, cross legged, in front of his husband, his chin resting on Junmyeon’s knee. Sehun’s head was tilted upwards slightly so that he can look at his husband’s face over the swollen belly.

“I am scared.” Sehun’s murmur was light and Junmyeon almost missed it. Almost.

“Tell me.” He says as he nestled his fingers in Sehun’s paint splattered hair. He sees Sehun struggle some. Sehun turns his head so that his cheek is resting on Junmyeon’s knee now.

“What if we are not good parents, Jun? What if.... I am not what Baby Bubble expects?” Junmyeon understood now. The insecurity is always there and parenting was a very important part of a child’s life.

“I think at this point our Baby Bubble already knows it is getting born in an insane household.” He smiled at Sehun’s chuckle. “Bubble already loves his dada, Sehun. There’s no way it expects anyone else that is not Oh Sehun. And parenting.... is difficult but we will do our best. We will always try to do our best.” Sehun looks up at him again, his eyes shining.

“You are the best thing that has happened to me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon raises his left eyebrow. “Back at you, Mister,” he replies without hesitation.

“I bet Bubble would look like you. All cheeks and squishiness.”

“And I bet Bubble would look like you. All eyebrows and handsomeness.”

*****

“Baby Bubble, Dada is going to put your crib together now. He will be done in...25 minutes I think.” Sehun says as he drags a cardboard box full of crib parts and starts to take them out one by one. They are in the, now fully painted, nursery.

It’s the 35th week of the pregnancy.

Junmyeon is heavily pregnant with a 6 pound Baby Bubble. His breasts have been tender, his ankles are swollen, his back is in constant pain. The visits to the doctor have become more frequent now as the due date was nearing and was estimated to be near around 21st of November, which is a month or so away.

Sehun had been pretty enthusiastic about the breasts, not the tender part but the part where he got to massage them, and he took his time to do it. Junmyeon called him a pervert. Sehun called himself an aesthete.

Junmyeon was sitting down in his cushioned chair by the window. It has become his fixed place whenever they spent time in the nursery, which they often did nowadays.

It was getting colder now, winter was just around the corner and he was all wrapped up and big. He squirmed, huffing, then settled again. Carrying another human being for nine months was not easy.

“Baby Bubble, Dada is a pro at this. Watch how I do it, okay?” Sehun sent a flying kiss in his direction which made Junmyeon scoff, then he proceeded to chuck the directions manual on the floor. “Dada Hun doesn’t need the manual.”

Oh boy.

“Yes. Watch him asking for my help in about 15 minutes, Bubble.” Junmyeon whispers to his stomach and receives an answering kick. He laughs.

*

*14 minutes 57 seconds later*

Yes. Junmyeon counted the minutes down.

“JUUUUUUUUUUUNN.....” Sehun whined. He smirked. Baby Bubble had a field day in his belly.

*****

The Oh household was frustrated to the point where the couple had to send their doggy companions away to their respective parents. The annoyance was running high, and both Sehun and Junmyeon were not dealing with it well.

Even though it was the 39th week of pregnancy, which was 10 days past the estimated due date, there was no baby. Hence, the anxiety and the frustration.

Baby Bubble had turned into a head down position and that was weeks ago but it seemed like Baby Bubble had no plans of entering the real world anytime soon.

At first, the couple had been excited about the due date, all prepared, even the duffel bag containing everything they will need was already stored in the boot, ready for whenever they will need it. But it was the 10th day already and there were still no signs of labour.

The couple had panicked at first, rushed to the hospital and promptly had returned home with the assurance that the baby was fine and it was a very normal occurrence to have overdue babies in the case of male pregnancies. So all they had to do was wait it out.

Junmyeon had gone through a couple of contractions in the past week, triggering Sehun’s pseudo ones. Yes, it was a thing and yes, they checked with Dr. Lee. So, they were mentally prepared for both of them to go into labour pain anytime, and that was enough to keep both of them on their toes.

The morning crept in their bedroom and no side of the bed was the right side to wake up on today apparently, because Junmyeon and Sehun both were at each other’s throats since the moment they woke up.

“Your breathing is too loud, Sehun.” Junmyeon’s statement was heard loud and clear by his husband.

“Should I stop breathing then?” Sehun had instantly snapped back, making Junmyeon’s eyes water in a blink. Sehun’s sigh was too loud in the silence. “I’ll just go in the office and work on some–”

“No! Don’t leave me.” Junmyeon had quickly clung to his husband, arms tight around him, as much as his big stomach allowed him to. Sehun had immediately hugged his sniffling husband back.

When they went through the same pattern a couple of times which mostly ended in someone shedding tears at the end of it, they decided it was not healthy and better to have other people in the mix. Blame their faulty logic on their pregnancy addled brains.

So, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s company was demanded for a brunch hoping it would put them in a better mood.

And it had worked too until Jongin had started to squirm in his seat to the point where Junmyeon had to threaten his family jewels.

“Jongin, please do what he says, for fudge’s sake.” Kyungsoo’s pleading fell on deaf ears as Jongin leaned closer to his husband.

“Ummm...b-but he is...er...leaking.” The last word was whispered so low, too low but had been enough to throw the party of four dumbasses in a frenzy.

But the panicked states came later, first came this: Junmyeon blinked, then blinked and blinked some more. Sehun went statue still. Jongin received a smack on the back of his head by his husband for smirking at everyone’s shocked faces. Kyungsoo jumped into action as it quickly became clear he was the only one who had his wits intact.

Junmyeon was rushed to the car and Sehun was dragged along, still dazed. Jongin was ordered to drive and Kyungsoo took it upon himself to call people that needed to be informed.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod....”Sehun’s murmuring was countered with quick slaps on his cheek.

“SEHUN, FOCUS!” The pregnant man screamed through clenched teeth as he felt a contraction coming. He breathed through his mouth and clutched his husband’s face.

Sehun did. He focused on his sweating husband as he snapped out of it and proceeded to wipe the sweat off Junmyeon’s forehead.

“Breathe, baby. Breathe. Just like we practiced.” Junmyeon nodded and followed Sehun’s breathing pattern, his fingers gripping the life out of Sehun’s fingers now.

Sehun watched as his husband screamed through a particularly bad contraction and realised that even though he was experiencing some pain because of the syndrome, his pain was nowhere near Junmyeon’s.

He leaned forward to kiss Junmyeon’s head and promptly got his hair pulled.

“FUCK, OH SEHUN. THIS IS YOUR FAULT. FUCKI–AAAAAAAAAAAA.” Sehun’s hair was tugged again and he tilted his head to lessen the pain.

“OUCH OUCH!!!” Sehun couldn’t help but cry out.

“THIS IS YOUR DADA’S FAULT, BABY BUBBLE. I AM DIVORCING HIM AFTER THIS.”

“YOU CAN’T SAY THAT JUN!”

“CAN’T I??? WATCH ME DO IT!”

“BREAT–”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, OH SEHUN!”

“AHHH....” Junmyeon scratched Sehun’s arms as another wave of pain hurtled through his body.

Jongin saw the treatment Sehun was receiving in the rear-view mirror and laughed. He looked at Kyungsoo who glared at him while talking to someone. Jongin controlled his laughter for the rest of the drive and wished for a camera.

*

There were Junmyeon’s parents, Sehun’s parents, Sehun’s grandparents, Soo’s parents, Jongin’s parents, few more friends, few close people from Sehun’s office. Phones were ringing incessantly. People were buzzing about. The new heir of the Oh Empire was supposed to be born today and everyone wanted to be a part of the occasion.

If you had asked Sehun what had happened after Junmyeon got wheeled into the delivery room, he wouldn’t have been able to answer you. He still can’t. Because he had been under immense stress and couldn’t recall anything that had happened then.

But he heard from people that he had paced the corridor a lot until Dr. Lee came and informed him that both the baby and the carrier were safe, and at exactly 02:59 PM, Sehun became a father to a healthy Baby Bubble.

Since Junmyeon was under anaesthesia she had asked him whether he would like to see his son, a tiny being weighing about 8 pounds and 2 ounces. Sehun had nodded his head rapidly.

If you had asked Sehun what had happened after he received the happiest news of his life, he wouldn’t have been able to answer you. He still can’t. Because he had fainted, straight away, even before the doctor had said “Follow me.”

So, that’s how one Doh-Kim Kyungsoo, the Godfather, became the first person to hold Baby Bubble in his arms.

“Hello, hello, Baby Jun,” Kyungsoo cooed, his hands steady, his husband leaning over him to look at the small bundle in his arms.

“Welcome to the world, Bubble.” Kyungsoo smiled as he saw the baby’s eyes twitch at the name his father had so fondly given him. “Your dadas are sleeping now so Uncle Soo and Uncle Nini will keep you safe till they wake up, okay?” His smile widened as Baby Bubble’s tiny eyelids twitched again, a slight movement beneath the eyelids.

“I want one, Soo.” Jongin muttered, his eyes glassy, as he reached and touched Baby Bubble’s tiny, tiny fist with his huge index finger.

Kyungsoo’s cheeky answer was ready. “If you can guarantee me that you will have my morning sickness, I might be willing to try for our own tiny version.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> The loudest shout out to my beta who has done an excellent job on editing the fic. 
> 
> And Miss Mod, this fic could not have been published without your support. You have been a huge help throughout the whole process. Thank you.
> 
> *whisper*  
> Dear Readers, There is a catch at the end......and that's all I can say right now.


End file.
